The Twins Have Swapped
by yukki067
Summary: Mi Nam has come to visit for 3 weeks and take his place as a member of AN. Jell for that time and so Mi Nyu can be herself for that period of time. Can they go through those 3 weeks without anybody knowing that they swapped places? Read to find out.


**Here is my first You're Beautiful fanfic. This is set before the other guys know or are told that Mi Nam is a girl and before her brother comes. I DO NOT OWN YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, IT'S OWNED BY KOREAN WRITERS.**

* * *

**Mi Nyu's POV:**

I miss Mi Nam; he would've told me that everything is okay. Well, it's not my fault that Hyung-nim tripped on me and Yoo He Yi saw us and started to blackmail me.

"Sister. I have something exciting to tell you." Manager Ma said.

"Yes?" I asked as I kept sitting on the floor next to the only picture I had of my mother. It was taken before Mi Nam and I were born, I sometimes think of what she would think about me if she knew that I was doing this.

"Mi Nam is coming!" Manager Ma said.

"What? When?" I asked while standing up.

"He's better but he can only come to visit for 3 weeks since his treatment still needs to be completed so you'll be able to change roles with him for this short period of time." Manager Ma said and his phone ringed for a text message. "He's here! I'll go get him. You will go to the recording studio and I'll take him there. Could you also give me some of your girl's clothes?"

"Yes." I said as I went into the closet and I grabbed a luggage bag that had all of my girl's clothes in it. I grabbed a strapped sky blue dress with long sleeves and a black bow on the waist with black stockings with a white jacket with black high heel boots and I also gave him a wig because it'd be strange.

"Here." I said.

"Thank you sister." Manager Ma said and he left.

"Mi Nam!" Jeremy stormed into my room and hugged me out of nowhere.

"J-Jeremy! Is the car here?" I asked.

"Yes. We have to go. Tae Kyung and Shin Woo are already in there." Jeremy said.

"Okay." I said and my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked as we started walking towards the car.

**"Mi Nyu, it's been a long time since I've heard of you." **A voice said and I realized that it was oppa!

"Hello Mi Nyu, I've missed you. How has life been at the convent?" I asked as I entered the car and sat down next to Shin Woo.

**"My treatment has been going well. I can't wait to see you." **Mi Nam said.

"I can't wait to see you too. I have to go. Bye!" I said.

**"Bye little sis." **Mi Nam said and we both hung up at the same time.

"Who was that, Mi Nam?" Jeremy asked and Tae Kyung and Shin Woo stared at me.

"That was my twin sister, Mi Nyu. She is coming to visit me." I said while looking down at my hands.

"Oh really? Where is she coming from?" Tae Kyung asked.

"She's coming to visit from the nun's convent that she was living in from the other side of the country." I said.

"So she's the girl version of you?" Jeremy asked.

"Sort of." I said.

"Then she must be extra cute!" Jeremy said delighted.

"I don't think of her in that way." I said and Shin Woo chuckled.

"What?" We all asked.

"Nothing. Just waiting to meet your sister." Shin Woo said and he was silent the rest of the drive.

When we arrived to the studio, we went directly to the dance studio to start to practice a random date. Then we went to meet up with Manager Ma, Coordinator Wang and President Ahn.

"You will have a new song to sing! Tae Kyung and Shin Woo! You two will work together to make a mind-blowing song!" President Ahn said.

"Fine. We'll start working tomorrow." Tae Kyung said to Shin Woo.

"Okay." Shin Woo said.

"But it has to be a romantic song. Like a love triangle song." President Ahn said.

"Eh... Okay." Both of them said but both of them were slightly blushing.

The 4 of us walked outside to go out for lunch. Jeremy and I were walking side by side while Tae Kyung and Shin Woo were right behind us.

"Let's go out for some lunch! Let's go to this awesome buffet I know." Jeremy said.

"Yeah. I was actually in the mood for different kinds of foods." I said as I decided to give Jeremy a kind smile.

"Really? I'm that cool that I knew what you wanted." Jeremy said while blushing.

"Yoo hoo~" A female voice said and I turned my head to see an exact replica of myself except with longer hair and girl's clothes. It was Mi Nam whom was wearing the clothes that I had handed to Manager Ma.

"Mi Nyu~" I said as I dashed down the stairs to hug my dear big 'sister'.

"I missed you." Mi Nam whispered in my ear. "But let's go get changed. I'm uncomfortable with these clothes."

"Me too." I responded. "I feel the same way with these clothes."

"Mi Nam, is this your sister?" Jeremy asked as he dashed down the stairs before the others and me and Oppa had decided to separate ourselves from our adorable sibling hug.

"Um... Yes, this is my younger twin sister, Go Mi Nyu. Mi Nyu, these are Jeremy, Shin Woo and Tae Kyung. My bandmates that I talked to you about in my emails." I said while doing a gesture to my Oppa and the guys.

"Nice to meet you. Oppa has said a lot about you. I'm glad that you have been kind to my brother. Oppa, can I talk to you in private?" Mi Nam asked.

"My sister is very shy so we'll go and talk in one of the dressing rooms." I said and the both of us walked away. While we were walking I heard the guys talking.

"Go Mi Nyu seems nice." Shin Woo said.

"And she's very cute." Jeremy said.

We walked up to one of the dressing rooms, I went in first and then Oppa went inside.

"Let's get changed fast!" Mi Nam said as fast as he closed the door and locked it. "This dress is too girly."

"Y-yes Oppa." I said as I walked behind a shade and I started to take off my clothes behind the shade.

"How do you girls manage to wear these clothes without dieing?" Mi Nam asked.

"Maybe it's because the clothes were made for girls." I said.

"Ha, ha, ha. Here!" Mi Nam said and the next thing I know, there was a bra on my face.

"Here!" I said as I wanted payback at my older brother so I threw the clothes at him. The clothes that she was now wearing made her look prettier and her female features were accentuated.

"Let's go." Mi Nam said as he opened the door and the both of us walked out.

"Yes." I said and we both started to walk down the stairs.

"Hey Mi Nyu, do you want to go out to lunch with us?" Jeremy asked and we ended up staring at each other.

"I don't know. I might be a bother for you." I said trying to get out of the way.

"You won't. So come with us." President Ahn said.

"O-okay." I said and we all walked to the car. I sat right next to Oppa while the rest of the guys sat in the back, Manager Ma was driving the car with President Ahn in the front passenger seat.

"So Mi Nyu, how is being a nun like?" Jeremy asked me.

"You idiot, you don't ask questions like that from out of the blue." Tae Kyung nagged him and I giggled.

"No, it's okay. Well, it's nice. Ever since I was little, I had dreamt of being a nun like the ones that raised us in the convent while Oppa wanted to be a singer like our mother." I said fondly. I'm pretty sure that my face was sparkling like in the cartoons that I used to watch in my memorable childhood.

"What happened to your parents?" Shin Woo asked and Oppa and I stared at each other.

"Well, our mother died of sickness when we were very young so we don't remember much about her. Our father used to be a good musical composer but he died in a car crash." Oppa explained.

"I see. Poor things! I'll be your father now!" President Ahn said as he smiled at us.

"No thanks." Both of us said.

Soon the car arrived to the buffet and we all got out of the car, I went to grab a chicken salad with a diet Coke and I sat down on a table waiting for Oppa whom was grabbing a lot of food.

"Hello **Mi Nyu**." Tae Kyung said as he sat in front of me.

"Hyung-nim, how did you know that Mi Nam isn't me?" I asked as I drank some soda.

"Well, the Go Mi Nam that I know would always get flustered and start rambling and he would talk ten more times than this Go Mi Nam." Tae Kyung said.

"You're very observant, Hyung-nim." I said while smiling.

"You look nice as a girl." Tae Kyung mumbled. I could barely hear what he had just said.

"Thank you." I said while smiling at him.

"Sister. Let's eat in another table." Oppa said.

"Okay. Bye." I said and I sat with Oppa on another table that was only for two people.

"What were you talking about with that guy? I don't trust him." Oppa said.

"Please don't jump to conclusions yet. He's the only one that knows. I by accident let it slip." I mumbled to Oppa.

"You suck. But tomorrow, I am going to do your job." Oppa said.

"It was originally your job." I corrected.

"Let me be." Oppa whined and I smiled at the pout that he made.

I missed this guy, he always made me smile.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
